Canadian, please!
by Blanckary
Summary: When Canada loses his phone, and someone starts calling him, it embarrasses him and pisses other countries off. -Two-shot. 'T' because I'm paranoid- "Bloody hell..! Is that the chorus or something?" ... "Y-yeah..! M-maple...!"
1. Canadian, please!

** Petalnose here, yes I know I need to update my other fic, I got Writer's Block, I'm going to see if this brings back my 'muse' and this idea couldn't leave my head. I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia, or the characters, or the song Canadian, Please.**

* * *

Canada sighed. The meeting was chaotic, like always. Looking around he saw, America, England, and France fighting. Looking the other way he saw Spain bugging South Italy. Starting to wonder why Russia didn't sit on him today, when the Canadian blond found the giant Russian, it didn't surprise him that he was terrorizing Latvia.

"Kumajiji, why doesn't anyone notice me?" Canada asked, looking down at the polar bear in his lap.

"Who?" He asked looking up.

"I'm Canada! The person that feeds yo-" He was interrupted by a certain German nation.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany fumed, slamming his hands on the table.

Canada winced as the blond started ranting, it was times like these that he was glad he was invisible.

"-Now if everyone vould take a sea-" Germany was interrupted by what sounded like.. singing?

_ 'Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Even if in winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on trees_

_And our country's bordered by three different seas_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

_We made insulin to combat disease_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please-'_

"What is that, aru?" China asked looking around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The zipper was invented in Korea, da-ze! Everything was made in Korea, it lies~~! Da-ze!" South Korea fumed, flailing his arms.

"Vhat the hell!" Germany cried out.

_ '-Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian-'_

"Dude, what the heck Canadia?!" America asked immediately knowing it was his brother.

"Now you notice me?!" Canada asked while slowly trying to slide down in his seat.

"Oui[-1-], we don't just have wine and cheese!" France said, dramatically pretending to cry.

"Bloody git! We have more than the monarchy!" Britain hollered, fist hitting the table.

"What the..?" Australia trailed off shaking his head.

"M-maple.. Just help me find my phone!" Canada cried out as he searched near a plant. Nations started getting up looking for the poor Canadian's phone.

_ '-Et si ce n'était pas assez_

_On a deux langues officielles:_

_L'anglais et le français_

_Ooh la la_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Where else do you find mounted police_

_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_And when freshwater is in high demand_

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand_

_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend_

_But it's even better if you can be…-'_

"What did I do to get this torture!?" Canada cried out, desperatly scanning the whole meeting room for his phone.

_ '-Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_So you're thinking to yourself,_

_"How do I live in this beautiful country?"_

_Well we've got some steps for you to follow…_

_STEP 1: Lose the gun_

_STEP 2: Buy a canoe_

_STEP 3: Live multiculturally_

_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!-'_

"Bloody hell..! Is that the chorus or something!?" Britain asked jabbing a finger at Canada's chest.

"Y-yeah..! M-maple...!" The blond responded and ran to the other side of the room and proceeded to crawl under the table.

_ '-We got beavers, cariboo and moose_

_We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose_

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion_

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron…_

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates_

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris_

_We've missed lots of other countries_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian~!'_

"Ve~! I found it~!" North Italy cried out holding the phone like a trophy.

"T-thank y-you." Canada stammered, slowly taking the phone. He quickly ran out the room to answer the phone.

"Du~de~ that was wierd." America replied while chuckling.

"Anyway. Should we continue?" England asked gesturing to the chairs. Everyone nodded and took a seat.

From that day on, Canada remembered to put his phone on mute, and he stopped conplaining about not being noticed. Everyone eventually forgot... except for one particular country...

* * *

** You can try and figure out who it is, I may or may not reveal it. Hope you like this fic, and please tell me if you find any mistakes. Adios~!**

** -Petalnose**


	2. Who didn't forget?

**ASTERISK, hetaliaforever123, AelanRyland011, and i-heart-ice-cream were right, it is Prussia~! For your prize do you want me to write you a one-shot?**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or it's characters.**

** Warnings: Prussia, the overuse of the word awesome (I think), and probable OOC-ness. This will probably be short too. Also some swear-words.**

* * *

_Well, this sucked._ I thought, looking at the fighting nations with my (awesome) blood red eyes. I was bored, which was un-awesome. France was fighting with England, and one of the members of the Awesome Trio, America. I looked at _mein bruder*_ who was fuming.

_One, two, three;_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone did, and as he started ranting (in an unawesomely way), he was interrupted by singing.

He stopped, and by what the words said, I knew who was the awesome person who interrupted him.

"Kesesese, vell this ought to be awesome, but not as awesome as me of course." I stated, in an awesome way.

While I enjoyed the show, England started fuming like the old man he is. Since I was too far away to hear what he was saying, I settled on an awesome idea; lip reading.

"Okay, he's saying..." Squinting, I tried to figure what he was saying.

"'We.. like.. sleeping monarchies'...? ...The fuck?"

Well, he was already mentally unstable claiming fairies were real.

"Oi, Prussia aren't you going to help finding.. what's-his-face phone?" Someone asked me.

I turned around to see Spain looking at me, I responded with a smirk, "Do you think people as awesome as me vould vaste precious energy for stuff like this? Nah. Come sit and relax." I said while motioning him to sit next to the awesome me. He gave me a confused look, before sitting down next to me.

"You're right, _mi amigo**_, this is better." He said, closing his eyes.

I nodded, then turned my attention to Canada who was slowly taking his phone from North Italy. He thanked him and then rushed out of the room. I snickered, the look on his face was priceless. I looked around as everyone started taking a seat. More boring hours of listening to unawesome countries.

* * *

It has been two months since the phone incident, and everyone unawesomely forgot. Well, except for the awesome me. The meeting finally ended, and everyone started turning towards the exit. Then the Italian brothers started running around, screaming about how 'France (South Italy) and England (North Italy) were going to get them', and ran face first into the white walls.

...

...

Oh well. Making my way to the door, I spotted Canada, smirking I started walking towards him.

"Hey, Birdie." I said scaring the shit out of the Canadian.

"H-hey, P-Prussia." He responded and started getting up.

I looked around and found that nobody else was in the room.

"Hey Birdie?"

"What?"

"Nice ringtone."

"..."

"..."

"..M-maple."

"Kesesese, come on Birdie, let's go to your house to make me some pancakes, the King of Awesomeness demands you!"

* * *

**Mein bruder [German] - My brother.**

**Mi amigo [Spanish] - My friend.**

**Lol. Short story is short. Flames will be used for Canada's pancakes. I improvised. You can tell. Wellz, bye!**

** -Petalnose**


End file.
